


Flying Through the Air

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Morgan likes it, Sledding, according to tony, irresponsible parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and share!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Flying Through the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **1)** ShalinaBianca#3543
> 
>  **2a)** Expressing love languages  
>  **2b)** Steve's kink is Tony's mouth  
>  **2c)** Tony's kink is Steve's hands
> 
>  **3a)** Pepper and Tony are great co-parents to Morgan, but everyone knows her favorite parent is her step-dad Steve. And maybe it has something to do with him letting her use the Captain America shield as a sled come every Christmas holiday.  
>  **3b)** Modern No Powers AU - Meeting the family. Howard and Maria act civil but aren't exactly approving of Tony's relationship with Steve (because socio-economic status idk). On the other hand, Joseph and Sarah _adore_ Tony. (Bonus smol!Steve would be cute uwu)  
>  **3c)** Steve and Tony both attempt to find the perfect ways to propose to the other (trying and failing _multiple_ times; maybe they'd forgotten the ring or maybe the team gets called, etc). Tony's always setting it up lavishly, Steve's always going for simple. Eventually, one of them just says "fuck it" and gets down on one knee, not prepared for the other to also do the same.
> 
>  **4)** DNWs - MCD, infidelity, underage, gore/vore, rape/non-con, character bashing, genderswap, unhappy endings, watersports, incest, Civil War discourse
> 
>  **5)** Other - I LOVE _LOVE_ , and tooth-rotting fluff. Polyglot Tony is everything, and Steve thinks so too. Literally anything relating to language kinks or love languages is my shit. Smut is welcome but not necessary.  
> For treats - My favorite color is purple. I'm a film major lol. Artsy things, 'sequels', remixes, playlists or anything inspired by my fics would be grand, and I would love you forever.


End file.
